


i can mend your broken parts

by perfect-porcelain (tedddylupin)



Series: don't forget where you belong [9]
Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Parallel Universe, Courtroom scene, M/M, The boys make fun of Grizz, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tedddylupin/pseuds/perfect-porcelain
Summary: The fall out after Sam wakes up in the hospital.





	i can mend your broken parts

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an ongoing series that I recommend you read before reading this one if you don't want to be too lost!

The last time Grizz had spent so much time in West Ham was when he was still in high school and living at his parent’s house. 

 

He had basically moved into Sam’s apartment to take care of him once he got out of the hospital and it had been a slow healing process. Sam had to go to physical therapy to fix the muscles that had been torn and he had to go to occupational therapy to strengthen his right hand that had been mutilated. 

 

It had hurt Grizz when Sam gritted his teeth in frustration when he couldn’t sign something as well. Grizz couldn’t imagine how that must feel. It was like losing your ability to communicate, and when he sat in the corner of therapy sessions more than once he had to brush away a tear or bite his lip because he saw just how much Sam was struggling. 

 

A court date was looming over them and though Sam kept repeating that he was fine, Grizz knew that he wasn’t. Sam’s lawyers who happened to be his coworkers were attempting to go for the attempted murder charge. Grizz didn’t know a lot about the legal speak, but it sounded intense so he stayed out of it.

 

He continued to write online content and called his interviewees over the phone while Sam was working on his court case or at therapy sessions. 

 

“You should go back to Boston.” Sam had said and Grizz frowned at him.

 

“What? You want me to leave?”

 

“No of course I don’t want you to leave but you’re missing your chance to work with the Patriots.” Sam shrugged.

 

“So? The Patriots will always be waiting for me but you need me right now so that’s where I’m going to be.” He said in a matter of fact way. Sam’s eyes softened at that and he dropped the conversation. Grizz had realized in that moment that he would stay and be here for Sam forever if he had to. A job was just a job, but Sam had turned into his life.

 

Once Sam started to get stronger and was cleared to do more strenuous things, the first thing they did was go out to one of the bars. 

 

“So….some of the guys are going to be here tonight and they might want to talk to you.” Grizz said hesitantly. He had gotten texts from his high school friends since they found out about Sam. They hadn’t actually interacted with Sam yet, but they knew about their relationship.

 

“Talk to me about what?”

 

“Honestly I have no idea. They know that we’re dating and they’ve been keeping up with how you’re doing, but I just wanted to warn you in case they just walk up.”

 

Sam gave him an amused look. “Are you afraid that they’re going to embarrass you?”

 

“Oh that’s a given.”

 

Sam laughed. “Well duh, we did all go to high school together.”

 

“Good point.” 

 

When they got to the bar, it was relatively busy. Grizz didn’t see many people that he knew so and Sam ordered drinks and went to sit at a table. As soon as they sat down Clark came up.

 

“Hey guys hows it hanging?” Clark beamed, pulling up a chair. Grizz turned to Sam in a ‘what did I tell you’ way before looking back at Clark.

 

“It’s pretty good man, how are you?” He said, signing naturally along. Clark noticed.

 

“Oh shit, wait how should I talk?” Clark looked awkwardly between Sam and Grizz.

 

“Sam lip reads so if you just make sure that he can see your lips you should be fine.” Grizz explained and Sam gave Clark and encouraging smile.

 

Clark shifted his body so that he was facing Sam more and Grizz couldn’t help but smile a little at that. “Are you doing okay?” Clark asked Sam.

 

“I’m getting better. Grizz has been a big help.” Sam replied and Clark nodded.

 

“Grizz was always the one that made sure the rest of us didn’t pass out because we didn’t actually get water during water breaks.” Clark snickered and Grizz rolled his eyes at the memory.

 

“You were more intent on laying on the ground unless I literally herded you to the water table.” Grizz chuckled. He didn’t miss Sam’s smile.

 

Grizz was about to speak again when he felt hands on his shoulders and he looked up to see Jason hovering over him with Luke nearby. He grinned and twisted in his seat. 

 

“What’s up fellas?” Luke greeted and took a seat next to Grizz while Jason went around to sit next to Sam.

 

“Hey, I’m Jason.” Jason stuck out his hand to Sam who gave him a ‘you’re an idiot’ look but shook it nonetheless.

 

“Hey dumbass, he knows who you are.” Grizz interrupted and Jason gave him a confused look before looking back at Sam.

 

“You do?”

 

“We had classes together every year so yeah. I’m pretty sure I kept you from failing out of Chemistry junior year.” Sam smirked and Jason’s eyes widened.

 

“Holy shit, yeah! You were in my group right? Man I didn’t do shit during high school.” Jason laughed, running a hand through his hair.

 

“Yeah we know.” Grizz shook his head and gave Sam a look. Sam gave him an amused smile back. “Don’t judge me by my friends.”

 

“We’re your best friends Grizz don’t even try to lie.” Clark reached over to flick Grizz on the arm. Clark turned to Sam. “So like does Grizz wear the pants or do you?”

 

“Oh my god!” Grizz sputtered out, eyes widening.

 

“What?” Clark shrugged. “We’ve been making bets okay.”

 

Grizz looked around the table and both Jason and Luke shrugged as well. “You guys are unbelievable.” 

 

Sam burst out laughing as Grizz’s face began to take on a particular shade of pink. “We both wear the pants, how about that?” Sam responded to Clark’s question and Luke’s expression lit up.

 

“I fucking knew it. Pay up gents.” Luke motioned for Jason and Clark to take out their wallets.

 

“Man, I had my money on Sam.” Jason muttered as he pulled out cash. Grizz’s mouth opened and he gave Sam a shocked expression but Sam was just dying the entire time.

 

“Don’t worry Grizz, I bet it was you.” Clark patted his friend on the back.

 

“Why the hell are you even talking about my sex life?” Grizz scrunched his eyes closed and shook his head.

 

“Rite of passage man. We didn’t get to do it in high school.” Luke laughed and Grizz let out a huff of a laugh.

 

“Now that’s a lie and I know it.” 

 

“Alright, we definitely bet on who would take your virginity.” Clark snickered. Grizz let out a loud sigh that turned into a groan at the end. 

 

“I am so sorry for this.” Grizz said to Sam who shook his head.

 

“I’m fucking living for this right now.” He grinned.

 

“Sam are you going to move to Boston?” Jason asked and Sam’s eyes flitted to Grizz for a second before responding.

 

“Possibly. I gotta get a doctor’s release first before I can even think about doing anything.” Sam explained and Grizz took a long pull from his drink.

 

“Oh yeah….are you doing better?” Jason asked, mood slightly dropping and Grizz nibbled on his bottom lip.

 

“Much.” Sam said simply.

 

Clark, Jason, and Luke had all taken Grizz out when Sam was still in the hospital. Grizz had forgotten just how much he missed the guys he grew up with who knew all his memories. He felt bad for cutting them out of his life for such a long time yet they had welcomed him with open arms once again like nothing had happened. They may be stuck in the small town mindset at times, but they were good guys and had been there for him. The fact that they were hanging out with him and Sam spoke wonders. 

 

The five of them talked until it was practically bar close. Grizz had stayed pink basically the entire time while the boys aired out his dirty laundry for Sam, but seeing the way Sam’s eyes sparkled at each story and the little glances Sam gave him made it worth it.

 

“Did you ever notice me in high school?” Sam asked as they lay in Sam’s bed together. 

 

“Always. It was surprising that I managed not to come out with you around.” Grizz gave him a little laugh and Sam started gnawing at his bottom lip. “What?” He asked, eyes flickering with concern.

 

“Why did you wait?”

 

Grizz was silent for a moment, looking away. “Because I wasn’t ready. I’m pretty sure my mom suspected the entire time but you know my family, we don’t talk about real subjects.” 

 

Sam stared at him for a moment before nodding. “But do you think we could have found each other before now if you had come out?”

 

Grizz had thought a lot about that since he and Sam started dating. He wondered if he could have been happier much earlier but realized that this was the way things had to go. “Not in the same way. Leaving West Ham allowed me to shed that small town life. I mean I always knew I was gay but I was lying to myself about it for so long that if I had come out and we had gotten together I wouldn’t have been the same person. I wouldn’t have known myself.” Grizz shrugged and he gave Sam a little smile. “I’m not like you. You’ve always known who you are but I was too caught up in the politics. I don’t think we could have made it.”

 

Sam pressed his lips together before leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Grizz’s lips. They had been careful, mindful of how Sam was healing but Grizz kinda liked it this way. It felt more controlled and sensual. 

 

Sam leaned back and opened his eyes slowly. “I think we would have made it, but you’re right, it wouldn’t have been the same. I’m glad I have the confident, well spoken man I have now.”

 

Grizz tried to stop the wide smile on his face but it was a losing battle. “You’re so cheesy.” He cooed and Sam rolled his eyes before snuggling into the crook his shoulder. Grizz wrapped his arms around Sam and let himself drift off to sleep.

 

It was the day of the start of the trial and Grizz could feel the nervous energy flowing off Sam. He looked good in the suit that was one of his court suits. Grizz had taken a quick trip to Boston a week after Sam had gotten out of the hospital to bring more clothes with him and he was glad he had packed several work shirts and slacks. It wasn’t as fancy as a suit but it would do.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked Sam who sucked in a deep breath.

 

“Nervous.” Sam admitted. “I don’t know what I’m going to do when I see him again.”

 

“I’ll be right behind you okay.” 

 

Sam nodded and Grizz gave him a tight hug before moving to sit behind the barrier. He sucked in his own breath when Campbell came out from behind the opposite door. He hadn’t seen Sam’s brother since leaving West Ham but he looked exactly the same save for the way his face had hardened from his previous time in prison. Grizz’s eyes flicked to Sam who was standing as the judge walked in. He didn’t miss the way Sam stiffened or the way his eyelids flickered shut for a moment before facing forward. Grizz let his fingernails dig into his palms to keep himself strong for Sam.

 

He was able to follow along somewhat with the trial though a lot of the legal talk went over his head. Sam had tried to explain it to him and he got it for the most part but it was different being in the courtroom.

 

He flinched when he saw photographs of Sam’s body, taken when he had come into the hospital and photographs of the sheer amount of blood that was left on the sidewalk. He couldn’t stop the tears that pooled in his eyes and he bit his lip. 

 

Campbell was stoney the entire time. Nothing seemed to faze him and his lawyer was really good. He hoped Sam and his team were better.

 

He sat next to Sam’s parents and Sam’s mom held his hand when Sam had to got up on the stand. She was crying silently and Grizz was barely holding it together as Sam had to recount what happened. Sam used both sign and verbal speech to convey his message and Grizz’s heart broke again and again as Sam’s voice wavered and cracked until he could only use ASL. 

 

The jury listened as Campbell came up with some bullshit excuse of why he did it but watching their faces, Grizz saw them swing in the direction of Sam. How could they not? The way Campbell held himself was both overbearing and pompous, like he was better than every single person in the room.

 

For a criminal court case, it went rather fast. It was a cut and dry case, even when the witnesses came through. None of them had accounts that differed. They had all seen Campbell beat up Sam and then leave when he noticed everyone around him. They had heard the names and insults Campbell had called Sam. Grizz had to shut his eyes at that part, each name was like driving a knife through his body. They had heard the threats and Grizz knew that if nothing came out of this case he was determined to pack up and find a new place for he and Sam to live because if Campbell was out in the world, he would come back and finish the job.

 

There was a break while the jury convened to discuss the verdict.

 

Grizz touched Sam’s elbow across the barrier and Sam turned to face him. Grizz didn’t miss the red eyes and his fingers gripped Sam’s arm and he pulled him into a hug. When they broke apart Sam moved to join Grizz in the audience. 

 

“You are the bravest man I’ve ever met.” Grizz whispered, signing along and Sam gave him a small smile while tears swam in his eyes.

 

“I feel like I’m 8 years old again and hoping that I don’t piss off Campbell so he won’t hurt me.” Sam whispered and Grizz’s expression shattered. 

 

“I won’t let him.” He said fiercely.

 

“There’s nothing you can do.” 

 

“If this somehow ends up going not our way, we’re leaving.” He said, eyes blazing and Sam bit his lip and closed his eyes. But then he nodded and it was the first time Sam had agreed to move somewhere else. 

 

It was three hours later when they got the call that the jury had reached a verdict. Grizz’s heart jumped as he sat down, praying that this would go their way.

 

The feeling of relief that washed over him when he heard the word “Guilty” was indescribable. Sam’s body collapsed against the chair when the judge gave a sentence of “life without parole”. 

 

They had won and Sam was safe. 

 

There was no better feeling in the world and for the first time since Sam had been in the hospital, Grizz didn’t feel like he was in limbo.

 

The sounds of happiness washed around him and he didn’t even watch the officers take Campbell away. 

 

He looked at Sam’s parents who had a mix of emotions on their face. Relief and happiness that their son would be safe and anguish and sadness that they would only be able to see their other son behind an inch of glass with handcuffs. 

 

“I’m so happy.” Sam whispered in his ear as they hugged across the barrier. 

 

Grizz leaned back and gave him a kiss before pulling back and looking into his eyes.

 

“Marry me.” He blurted out and Sam’s eyes widened.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me. Marry me.” Grizz said after a moment’s hesitation and he let out a laugh. “Marry me Sam Eliot!” 

 

Sam bit his lip, staring at him for a moment longer before nodding enthusiastically and laughing. “Yes, yes, a million times yes.” 

 

Grizz let out another laugh and brought Sam in for a hard kiss and Sam easily kissed him back.

 

“We have to work on your timing.” Sam said with a grin. 

 

“Shut up it was the perfect time.” 

 

“Way to make it all about you.” Sam teased before kissing him again.

 

They broke apart. 

 

“I love you.” Grizz murmured.

 

“I love you.” Sam replied.

 

And it was everything they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I would say I'm sorry for spamming the grizzam page on AO3 but I'm not so you're welcome.  
> Comments honestly make my day and I try to respond to each and every one of you beautiful people. Thank you so much for your sweet words like literally it always puts a smile on my face and it shows how much you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing.   
> I don't anticipate too many more parts to this series (like maybe 3?) but don't worry they're still being churned out! Let me know what you think of this one and what else you would enjoy seeing!!!


End file.
